


Dreaming

by EV Litwin (cliffordiste)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordiste/pseuds/EV%20Litwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy, one-shot. Jehan is cloudwatching and Courfeyrac is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

The clouds slowly drifted by, carried by a weak whistle of wind.

Jehan stared at nature's performance as if he would find the solution to all life's mysteries there -and who's to say he wouldn't?

Courfeyrac's head rested on his friend's stomach, softly going up and down along with with Jehan's breathing. His eyes were closed, he didn't think clouds that interesting at all. His mind was occupied with things he deemed much more important. "Jehan?" he asked.

He felt his friend's breath hitch before he got a monotone and absent "Hm?" in reply.

"I think I might be in love," said Courfeyrac.

Jehan didn't look too impressed. "You always are, my friend," he mumbled, his mind still far away.

"I mean it, Jehan." Courfeyrac sat up, slightly irritated by Jehan's disinterest. "I love them so much, I would dare comparing it to the way you love people when you're in love with them."

Jehan's gaze finally let go of the clouds and wandered to Courfeyrac's face. As he sat up he plucked a small flower from the grass. "But Courfeyrac, that sounds serious." His slender fingers cleverly fastened the flower in his friend's hopeless curls.

"I'm afraid it is, Prouvaire." A moment of silence followed. "Could you read me one of your poems about love?" he asked carefully. He had never asked Jehan to read one of his poems before. Reading someone else's poetry was like roaming through their soul, especially in Jehan's case, Courfeyrac knew. Jehan usually kept his poetry to himself, sometimes he read one to one or more of his friends but only if he felt like it himself. You can't force someone to lay their soul bare.

Jehan's hand had been hovering next to Courfeyrac's face, but it now fell back in his lap. The corners of Jehan's lips curled up into a small smile. "I could," he said, staring at Courfeyrac with the same interest he had granted the clouds earlier.

Courfeyrac averted his eyes, unsure about the whole situation. When he looked up again, Jehan's gaze had dreamed away. Then something seemed to drag him back to reality and their eyes met for a brief moment. "I could also do this." Jehan leaned in and brushed his lips against Courfeyrac's, sending them both off into another dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this is awful, I haven't done a lot of writing lately and English isn't my native language. I just love this pairing with all my heart, and I couldn't resist writing a little fic about them.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome ;)
> 
> (and yes, I did also post this on fanfiction.net, nothing's been stolen)


End file.
